<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je te garde cette nuit by Zeegzag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335262">Je te garde cette nuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag'>Zeegzag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Une simple histoire de famille [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brève apparition d'Angeal, Fluff, M/M, Mention du Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth, anxiété</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un instant dans la cuisine entre Genesis et Sephiroth...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Une simple histoire de famille [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je te garde cette nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>La porte de la cuisine entrouverte, Sephiroth peut entendre les voix et rires de ses fils s'élever depuis le salon, se mêlant au son de la télévision. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée non loin lui apprend qu'il est déjà neuf heures du soir et qu'il va donc bientôt être l'heure pour eux d'aller se coucher.</p><p>Les mains dans l'eau de vaisselle, il en a presque terminé avec sa corvée. Angeal, qui était encore avec lui il n'y a pas cinq minutes, est parti répondre à un appel et Genesis s'est éclipsé dans sa chambre juste après le dîner, arguant qu'il avait de la lecture en retard. Il est donc à présent seul, penché au-dessus de l'évier avec, pour seule compagnie, ses pensées.</p><p>Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Loz a fait une chute du haut du toit de la cabane qu'ils leur ont installée dans le jardin. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois que lui ou ses frères allaient se percher là-haut, mais sur ce coup, le toit rendu glissant par les pluies de ces derniers jours avait bien failli provoquer un drame.</p><p>Quand Sephiroth était arrivé, son fils pleurait à chaudes larmes et Kadaj, complètement affolé face aux blessures – superficielles – de son frère, hurlait en boucle qu'il allait mourir. Sephiroth avait donc eu du mal à les consoler tous les deux – et surtout à rassurer Kadaj, chez qui la vue du sang provoque immanquablement des attaques de panique. Quant à Yazoo – venu l'avertir de ce qu'il se passait –, celui-ci était reparti jouer une fois certain que les bobos de son frère n'avaient rien de grave.</p><p>Depuis, Sephiroth a du mal à se tranquilliser. Il sait qu'il peut avoir tendance à les surprotéger et qu'à leur âge, il lui est arrivé de se faire bien plus mal, mais aussi de se retrouver dans des situations bien plus dangereuses, mais il ne peut se départir de l'idée que Loz aurait pu se casser quelque chose… sinon pire encore.</p><p>
  <em>Je leur ai interdit de recommencer, mais ils sont tellement turbulents qu'ils finiront bien par se blesser autrement !</em>
</p><p>Et s'il est bien conscient qu'il ne peut pas être tout le temps sur leur dos, ni encore moins leur interdire de bouger, il aimerait néanmoins qu'ils apprennent à être un peu plus prudents… ce qui, pour l'heure, ne semble pas être leur priorité et ajoute donc à son angoisse.</p><p>Un bruit de gorge anxieux a commencé à lui échapper sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Posant sur l'égouttoir le plat qu'il a terminé de laver, il s'attaque à une casserole quand Genesis fait son apparition dans la pièce. Un roman en main, il vient s'appuyer contre le plan de travail près de lui et tourne la page qu'il était en train de lire.</p><p>— Dis-moi, Merveille, commence-t-il, sans toutefois détacher son regard de sa lecture. J'ai repensé à cette histoire de sortie au Gold Saucer et je me suis dit que comme l'anniversaire de tes monstres approche, on pourrait en profiter pour leur faire une surprise.</p><p>Sephiroth ne répond pas tout de suite. Loz et Yazoo étant jumeaux, et leur jour de naissance précédent de presque deux semaines celui de Kadaj, la première fois qu'il avait été question de fêter leur anniversaire, ils avaient préféré choisir une date intermédiaire et organiser une fête pour les trois, histoire d'éviter les jalousies et les pleurs. Un peu par facilité, l'habitude était restée.</p><p>La proposition, néanmoins, n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber qu'aujourd'hui. Après ce qu'il est arrivé à Loz, il lui semble qu'un lieu comme le Gold Saucer est un nid à dangers pour ses fils. Et puis, avec la foule qui le visite en permanence, il serait facile de les perdre… ou qu'on les lui enlève, ou…</p><p>— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une destination très adaptée pour des enfants.</p><p>Surpris de sa réponse, Genesis lève finalement le nez de sa lecture.</p><p>— Tu plaisantes ? À leur âge, je me serais amusé comme un petit fou si mes parents m'y avaient emmené et…</p><p>— Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée.</p><p>Battant des paupières, Genesis – une fois n'est pas coutume – semble l'espace d'un instant à court de mots. Puis il remarque la crispation qui s'est emparée de son compagnon, ses lèvres pincées et ses gestes soudain moins assurés. Refermant son livre, il l'abandonne sur le plan de travail.</p><p>— Laisse-moi deviner : encore effarouché par le petit incident de tout à l'heure ?</p><p>— Peut-être.</p><p>Et même sûr ! C'est qu'il commence à le connaître, à force, aussi n'est-il pas surpris que même après plusieurs heures, Sephiroth ne soit toujours pas parvenu à se sortir l'évènement de la tête…</p><p>
  <em>Je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiète de ce qui aurait pu arriver.</em>
</p><p>Et bien qu'il soit moins anxieux – et donc surprotecteur – qu'il y a quelques années, il suffit parfois d'un rien pour faire ressurgir en lui ses anciennes manies.</p><p>Laissant entendre un « Mhhh… ! », Genesis vient jouer avec sa boucle d'oreille.</p><p>— Tu te fais du souci pour rien, lui dit-il. Tes gosses sont plutôt costauds et puis… c'est normal de se faire des bobos quand on est gamin. Moi, par exemple ! Un jour, je suis tombé d'un arbre où j'avais l'habitude de grimper. Oh ! J'ai eu de sacrés bleus après ça, et je me suis fait une belle entaille à la main, mais… ça ne m'a pas empêché de retourner jouer une heure plus tard.</p><p>— Et c'est censé me rassurer ?</p><p>— Juste pour te dire que si c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes – et que mes parents ont sans doute eu raison de me gronder comme ils l'ont fait –, tu ne peux pas les forcer à vivre dans du coton. Des enfants ça chahute, ça fait des bêtises et oui, parfois, ça se blesse. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en rendre malade comme tu le fais.</p><p>— Je ne me rends pas malade, lui réplique Sephiroth, en abandonnant également la casserole à présent récurée sur l'égouttoir.</p><p>— Mais bien sûr ! Comme si je ne te connaissais pas.</p><p>Et comme il peut voir l'expression de son compagnon s'assombrir, un soupir lui échappe. La seconde d'après, il passe derrière lui pour refermer ses bras autour de sa taille, en un geste qui se veut de réconfort, mais qui ne parvient qu'à faire se crisper davantage Sephiroth. Un nouveau soupir lui échappe.</p><p>— À chaque fois que je te touche, il faut que tu te crispes…</p><p>Ce qui pourrait être vexant, s'il ne savait pas déjà combien son compagnon peut éprouver de difficultés avec tout ce qui a trait au contact physique. Lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux, il questionne :</p><p>— C'est pire avec moi qu'avec Angeal ?</p><p>L'espace d'un instant, il croit que Sephiroth ne va pas lui répondre. Continuant sa vaisselle, l'expression toujours aussi peu engageante, celui-ci ne semble même plus faire attention à lui – bien que la raideur que Genesis peut toujours sentir chez lui témoigne qu'il est au contraire parfaitement conscient de sa présence. Finalement, son compagnon hausse les épaules.</p><p>— Pareil.</p><p>— Vraiment ?</p><p>— Vraiment.</p><p>Et à Genesis de laisser entendre un bruit de gorge songeur. Pour le coup, il se serait vraiment senti blessé si Sephiroth lui avait répondu par l'affirmative – bien que ça n'aurait pas été si surprenant, vu qu'à la base, c'est après tout pour Angeal qu'il éprouvait des sentiments. Lui, par contre, Sephiroth l'avait un peu accepté par défaut, parce qu'il était déjà en couple avec Angeal et que c'était plus simple pour eux trois de faire ainsi.</p><p>
  <em>À l'origine, c'était pourtant mon idée, mais...</em>
</p><p>Comme il était déjà amoureux de lui, il avait donc quelque peu souffert de cette différence entre leurs sentiments respectifs. En tout cas bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.</p><p>
  <em>Mais au moins, il ne m'a pas rejeté quand je me suis déclaré…</em>
</p><p>Ce qui, clairement, était sa crainte principale et la raison pour laquelle il avait mis si longtemps à lui avouer ses sentiments.</p><p>
  <em>Et puis les choses ont évolué dans le bon sens au fil du temps.</em>
</p><p>Même si ça ne s'était pas fait sans difficultés, ni vexations, ni encore moins périodes de crise. Lui-même a pas mal à se reprocher et certains comportements qu'il a pu avoir par le passé envers Sephiroth continuent d'éveiller sa culpabilité quand il y pense.</p><p>Doucement, il vient déposer un baiser dans le cou de son compagnon, avant de pousser un énième soupir.</p><p>— Tu te crispes encore.</p><p>— Parce que tu me touches sans m'en avertir.</p><p>— Mais si je le fais, tu vas me dire non. Je commence à te connaître.</p><p>— Pas forcément…</p><p>— Oh, vraiment ?</p><p>Et comme cette fois, Sephiroth néglige de lui répondre, il resserre sa prise autour de sa taille. Puis se laissant aller contre son dos, ignorant l'expression contrariée de son compagnon, il vient lui glisser à l'oreille :</p><p>— Dans ce cas, voilà ce que je vais faire : une fois que tu en as terminé avec ta corvée et que les enfants sont couchés, moi, je t'emmène dans ma chambre, je te débarrasse de toutes ces couches de vêtements inutiles et je ne te laisse pas ressortir avant demain matin.</p><p>Lui décochant un regard en coin, Sephiroth réplique :</p><p>— J'ai pas dit oui.</p><p>Et à Genesis de laisser entendre un bruit de bouche contrarié.</p><p>— Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais !</p><p>Avant de revenir l'embrasser tendrement, ses lèvres s'aventurant de sa tempe à son menton, puis revenant se perdre du côté de son cou sans déclencher cette fois beaucoup de réactions du côté de l'objet de leur attention. Ce qui est déjà un pas en avant, en tout cas un indice que celui-ci est en train de se détendre, bien que la chose n'en reste pas moins frustrante.</p><p>
  <em>Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible, par moments…</em>
</p><p>D'autant plus qu'en ce qui le concerne, il commence sérieusement à être en manque d'affection et ne serait pas contre que Sephiroth s'intéresse davantage à lui.</p><p>— Tu sais, il y a vraiment des fois où je me demande si je te plais vraiment…</p><p>Un silence lui répond. Un silence pendant lequel il vient appuyer son menton sur l'épaule de Sephiroth et ferme les yeux, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Finalement, celui-ci questionne :</p><p>— Comment ça ?</p><p>Tout en laissant tomber sur l'égouttoir une pleine poignée de couverts.</p><p>— Eh bien, par exemple, je ne t'entends pas souvent me faire de compliments.</p><p>— Sans doute, reconnaît Sephiroth en tirant sur la bonde de l'évier, pour laisser s'écouler l'eau sale qui l'encombre.</p><p>Il cligne des yeux, avant d'ajouter :</p><p>— Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.</p><p>Et à Genesis de hausser les épaules.</p><p>— Mais tu pourrais faire un petit effort. Oh, je ne te demande pas de me couvrir de mots doux chaque fois que tu me vois – même si tu te doutes que j'adorerais ça –, mais une fois de temps en temps, ce ne serait pas du luxe.</p><p>Et à Sephiroth de laisser entendre un « Mhhh… » ambigu, tout en passant l'éponge le long de l'évier. Tout en suivant le manège de celle-ci, Genesis s'enquiert :</p><p>— Et à Angeal ?</p><p>— Quoi, Angeal ?</p><p>— Est-ce que tu lui fais des compliments, à lui ?</p><p>À nouveau, le silence. Puis, tout en abandonnant son éponge pour se saisir d'un torchon, Sephiroth répond :</p><p>— Pas vraiment, non.</p><p>— Pas vraiment… ça veut dire tout de même un peu ?</p><p>— Ça veut dire… que je n'ai pas l'impression de lui en dire plus qu'à toi.</p><p>— Et comme tu ne m'en fais jamais…</p><p>— Je suis sûr qu'il m'arrive de t'en faire… des fois.</p><p>Sauf que la fin de sa phrase sonne comme une question. Un peu comme s'il n'était pas certain lui-même que ce soit la vérité. Levant les yeux au ciel, Genesis se retient de tout commentaire. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit chanceux, avec ces deux-là. Angeal est un peu plus démonstratif, en particulier dans l'intimité, mais en termes de romantisme, aucun des deux ne lui arrive à la cheville.</p><p>Dans le salon, la télévision est toujours allumée. Il peut percevoir un trottinement qui se rapproche et, l'espace d'un instant, craint qu'ils ne soient finalement dérangés. Le bambin semble toutefois changer d'avis à la dernière seconde et ses pas s'éloignent de nouveau du périmètre de la cuisine, pour aller se perdre du côté du canapé. Revenant à Sephiroth, Genesis lui offre un petit sourire :</p><p>— Allez, fais-moi un compliment.</p><p>Sephiroth, qui termine de s'essuyer les mains, fronce les sourcils.</p><p>— À quel propos ?</p><p>— Par exemple… qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?</p><p>Et si en général Sephiroth a assez peu de patience quand il commence à se montrer un peu trop envahissant, ce soir, il semble néanmoins être dans l'un de ses bons jours. De plus en plus détendu, il se laisse aller contre Genesis, ses mains encore humides venant se refermer sur ses avant-bras.</p><p>Savourant l'instant, Genesis ferme les yeux.</p><p>À force, il s'est habitué à son caractère distant. Au fait, surtout, que ce soit en général à lui de faire le premier pas s'il désire un peu d'affection de sa part. Car même s'il y a du mieux, Sephiroth reste relativement peu démonstratif quand il s'agit de ses sentiments.</p><p>
  <em>À part avec ses fils…</em>
</p><p>Mais quand il est question de lui ou d'Angeal, c'est déjà beaucoup plus compliqué. Sans parler du fait qu'il est si peu porté sur la chose que, pour espérer avoir un moment d'intimité un peu plus physique avec lui, il faut souvent faire preuve d'une patience qu'il n'a pas toujours eue. Oh, ce n'est pas comme s'il était incapable d'exprimer du désir, juste que ses besoins sont si peu développés qu'il pourrait se passer des mois sans que rien ne se passe entre eux si Genesis ne prenait pas les choses en main.</p><p>
  <em>Et puis c'est une vraie tête de mule !</em>
</p><p>Trait de personnalité qui n'aide en rien ses affaires.</p><p>— Eh bien…, commence Sephiroth. Je peux te faire confiance. En particulier en ce qui concerne mes fils.</p><p>Un sourire vient fleurir sur les lèvres de Genesis, qui secoue doucement la tête.</p><p>— Même si ça me touche de te l'entendre dire, je pensais plutôt à mon physique.</p><p>— Ah… !</p><p>Se libérant de son étreinte, Sephiroth le pousse à reculer et entreprend de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Et à Genesis de répliquer, mi-plaisantant, mi-sérieusement :</p><p>— Tu sais que je vais finir par me vexer ?</p><p>— Tu me poses la question…</p><p>— Et toi, tu es incapable d'y répondre sans avoir besoin de me scruter sous tous les angles. On vit ensemble, Seph, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point je suis séduisant ?</p><p>— Maintenant que tu le dis…</p><p>— Sérieusement ?! s'agace Genesis.</p><p>Avant de remarquer le faible sourire qui flotte sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p>— Je crois qu'on en a déjà parlé, dit-il en venant doucement lui tirer l'oreille. Quand tu veux faire de l'humour, il faut que tu fasses un effort pour que les autres comprennent que ça en est.</p><p>Avec un petit bruit de gorge amusé, Sephiroth lui saisit le poignet et, l'obligeant à lâcher son oreille, vient lui déposer un baiser sur les doigts. Un nouveau soupir échappe à Genesis qui, son agacement envolé, se sent soudainement fondre.</p><p>— Allez, dis-moi que je suis beau…</p><p>— Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'y réfléchir avant ?</p><p>— Seph… !</p><p>Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Sephiroth capitule :</p><p>— Tu es beau.</p><p>Et si ni la formulation, ni le ton, ne sonnent aussi romantiques que Genesis l'aurait aimé, il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais daigné le lui dire s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment.</p><p>— Et est-ce que je te plais, au moins ?</p><p>Cette fois, c'est d'un hochement de tête que Sephiroth lui confirme la chose. Puis, tenant toujours le poignet de Genesis, il vient poser la main de celui-ci contre sa joue et ferme les yeux. Une douce chaleur l'envahissant, le Banoran laisse ses doigts s'enrouler dans ses cheveux.</p><p>— Et Angeal…, reprend-il après quelques secondes d'un silence total. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez lui ?</p><p>Rouvrant les yeux, Sephiroth arque un sourcil.</p><p>— Tu as décidé de te comparer à lui, ce soir ?</p><p>— Soyons sérieux ! Je suis bien plus sexy que lui, ça, nous le savons tous les deux.</p><p>— Bin voyons… !</p><p>— Et non seulement ça, mais je crois aussi pouvoir me vanter d'être un amant bien plus compétent que lui. Je veux dire… c'est pas qu'il soit mauvais, mais tu avoueras qu'il est plutôt dans la moyenne pour tout ce qui se passe sous la couette.</p><p>Et comme Sephiroth se contente de lui retourner un regard blasé, il laisse entendre un petit rire et insiste :</p><p>— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te plaît le plus chez notre cher Hewley ?</p><p>— Physiquement ?</p><p>En réponse, Genesis opine du chef. Levant les yeux au plafond, Sephiroth prend quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de répondre :</p><p>— Je dirais…</p><p>Puis libérant la main de Genesis, il écarte les siennes pour suivre la courbe invisible d'épaules musclées. Le Banoran émet un claquement de doigts.</p><p>— Ah ! Nous sommes bien d'accord ! Une carrure pareille, ça laisse rêveur.</p><p>Et même si Sephiroth possède presque la même masse musculaire qu'Angeal, chez son ami d'enfance, le rendu donne un effet plus massif.</p><p>
  <em>Sans doute que ça a quelque chose à voir avec sa taille…</em>
</p><p>Car des trois, c'est Sephiroth qui reste le plus grand; un coup du sort assez cocasse quand on sait qu'il est également le plus jeune.</p><p>
  <em>Quant à moi, je suis à la fois le moins musclé et le moins grand…</em>
</p><p>Ce qui, dans le fond, le frustre un peu. Car si en public il clame à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est le plus beau de leur trio, au plus profond de lui, son sentiment est tout autre. Et il lui suffit parfois de poser les yeux sur Sephiroth pour sentir monter en lui un sentiment d'insécurité qu'il lui faut bien vite étouffer, s'il ne veut pas courir le risque de voir celui-ci le submerger complètement. Avec le temps, il a bien compris que se comparer à son compagnon était inutile, qu'il est lui-même plein de lacunes et d'incertitudes, et qu'il ne devrait donc pas se rabaisser comme il le fait, mais…</p><p>
  <em>Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.</em>
</p><p>Et cet imbécile ne l'aide pas toujours à se tranquilliser avec son comportement.</p><p>Tendant une main dans sa direction, il vient doucement enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.</p><p>— Enfin, tout ça, ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu aimes chez moi…</p><p>L'espace d'un instant, il craint que Sephiroth ne détourne le sujet ou refuse de lui répondre et peut donc sentir une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Il sait qu'il s'est piégé tout seul, qu'il a réveillé bêtement son anxiété avec son insistance et ses questions, mais ça reste plus fort que lui. Il y a des moments où, vraiment, il a besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir que malgré son attitude, il ne laisse pas l'homme qui se tient face à lui indifférent.</p><p>Inclinant la tête sur le côté, c'est au tour de Sephiroth de tendre une main dans sa direction.</p><p>— C'est difficile, lui dit-il de sa voix grave en laissant ses doigts glisser le long de sa joue.</p><p>Et à la boule d'angoisse logée dans la gorge de Genesis de gagner encore en grosseur, comme désireuse de l'étouffer.</p><p>— Parce qu'il n'y a rien… ?</p><p>— Non. Parce que je ne sais pas bien par où commencer.</p><p>Sa respiration se bloquant, Genesis peut sentir la gêne qui encombre sa gorge fondre. Une douce chaleur se répand dans tout son corps et lui ferait presque rosir les joues de bonheur. Le regard pétillant, il tend les mains vers Sephiroth pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui. Et déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes, il dit :</p><p>— Raconte-moi tout. Ou plutôt… (Revenant l'embrasser et constatant avec plaisir que Sephiroth semble à présent tout disposé à répondre à ses avances, il ajoute :) Non, garde ça pour après.</p><p>— Pour après… ?</p><p>— Oui, je te garde avec moi cette nuit.</p><p>Les sourcils de Sephiroth se fronçant, celui-ci s'écarte légèrement.</p><p>— J'ai pas dit…, commence-t-il.</p><p>Mais les lèvres de Genesis reviennent se plaquer contre les siennes pour le faire taire et ont raison de ses dernières réticences. Le Banoran peut le sentir se détendre entre ses bras, se faire beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus réceptif, et un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. De tendresse, presque autant que de victoire.</p><p>Entrant dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, Angeal lance :</p><p>— Tu crois pas qu'il commence à se faire tard ? Il faudrait…</p><p>Avant de se figer face au spectacle qui l'accueille. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas le temps de réfléchir à la bonne attitude à adopter que Genesis – qui lui tourne le dos –, lui fait un geste de la main impatient pour lui faire savoir de fiche le camp.</p><p>De retour au salon, Angeal se passe une main dans les cheveux, avant de jeter un regard en direction des trois enfants qui, sur le canapé, devraient déjà être au lit.</p><p>Un soupir lui échappe.</p><p>Eh bien ! Il semblerait que ce soir, ce soit à lui de les coucher…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>